


Accidents Happen

by Jade_Waters



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Breathplay, Dubious Consent, M/M, Robot Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Waters/pseuds/Jade_Waters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Rattrap and Dinobot interfaced, it was an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, everything that happens here is totally consensual, but I included the dub con tag because the following sexy times were not well-negotiated or discussed, and they are a little violent, so I just wanted to warn people about that. 
> 
> Other than that, enjoy!

The first time Rattrap and Dinobot interfaced, it was an accident.  
  
They were fighting.  No one was around to stop them from tearing each other to pieces.  Alone in the woods, there were no Predacons to interrupt, no Maximals to intervene.    
  
“Stop hiding behind trees and _face me_ ,” Dinobot roared as he missed his target.  
  
Rattrap replied with a quick shot at the branches over Dinobot, and chuckled as they crashed down on him.  The warrior shattered the wood as he leapt up, eyes green with his fury.  “Uh-oh,” Rattrap said as he rolled away from Dinobot’s laser blasts.  
  
“Coward!” Dinobot yelled.  
  
“I prefer ‘pragmatist’!” Rattrap shouted back as he tossed a smoke bomb in his rival’s direction.  They didn’t usually use weapons, but free of supervision, things had escalated.  Still, Rattrap would be lying if he said he wasn’t having fun.  
  
The smoke gave Rattrap a chance to sneak around to Dinobot’s side, hopefully out of his peripherals so he could get a clean shot.  He lost sight of his target, though, and switched to infrared scanners.  Still nothing.  Slag.    
  
Dinobot charged out of the smoke, from Rattrap’s left, sword high.  Rattrap yelped and fired, missed, dodged backwards, hit a tree.  A quick duck saved his head as he heard the sword _thunk_ into the wood.  Dinobot swore when it wouldn’t come free, but went after Rattrap without it, swinging fists and claws, alternatively trying to punch or grab.    
  
Rattrap clambered backward over tree roots, hoping for an opening, looking for a way to get in close beneath his opponent’s long arms.  His foot snagged on a root first.  He tumbled down onto his back, flailing.  He meant to turn and run as soon as he hit the ground, but Dinobot followed him down, crashing into his much smaller frame.  He shoved at the ex-Pred’s chest plate, but he couldn’t get his legs up to push him all the way off.  Dinobot pinned him down.  Too fast, one of his hands wrapped around Rattrap’s neck and squeezed.  Rattrap scrabbled at his hand, trying to break his grip.  Dinobot snarled and hauled him up, then smashed his head into the ground.  Disoriented, he couldn’t stop Dinobot from pinning his hands as well.    
  
Dinobot’s grip on his throat was cutting off his ventilation systems, not to mention his vocalizer.  He coughed static as he felt heat build up in his already straining systems.  Rattrap stilled as his systems started to warn him not to short out his circuits.    
  
Noticing the fight go out of his captive, Dinobot growled but held tight - he had been tricked before.  He reassessed Rattrap - not bleeding, still functional.  Systems running hot.  Dinobot paused.  Systems running _very_ hot.  The scent of hot copper filled the air between them.  Dinobot inhaled deeply, his predator beast mode and his warrior programming reveling together in victory as he realized what he had done. What control he had.  He lifted two fingers from Rattrap’s throat slightly and blew cool air, watching the bot shiver beneath him.  Their eyes met, Dinobot’s gaze pleased, Rattrap’s fevered, clouded with the heat burning through his processor.  The spy’s eyes burned too bright as his systems overcharged, unable to dissipate excess energy.  
  
“What shall I do with you now, vermin?” Dinobot purred.  He let go of Rattrap’s wrists, pleased that they did not move, pleased at the curiosity in his captive’s eyes, and scraped his claws down the Maximal’s arm, across his chest.  White-blue static danced off Rattrap’s armor as he writhed beneath the pain-pleasure touch.  His vocalizer glitched.  Heat rolled up from Rattrap into Dinobot, forcing his own ventilation to work harder.    
  
 _This_ , whatever this was, had never crossed Rattrap’s processor before, and probably never would have without the overcharge, the heat, the chase - but now it was real and happening and his spark pulsed faster because of it. He tried to swear, but only glitching static made it past Dinobot’s grip around his throat.  Slagging bastard would play dirty.  
  
Dinobot laughed, his smile wicked.  His long fingers trailed across Rattrap’s plating, seeking out vulnerabilities.  They knew each other’s strengths and weaknesses in battle, but this was all new.  He wanted to go slow, learn his opponent, his partner, but lightning played across Rattrap, leapt from his body to Dinobot’s in an effort to discharge energy, wreaking havoc on both their systems, and he knew this wouldn’t last.    
  
Rattrap’s nimble hands slipped their way into this game.  His fingers teased along the warrior’s joints and spaces between his armor, brushing against sensitive wires like he’d always known they were there.  Dinobot moaned in response, clawing open Rattrap’s access panel.  “What should I do?” he teased again.  Rattrap arched up into his body, his expression hungry, silently begging.  Dinobot felt his spark echo the desire, but he held back.  Instead he growled, “No - I want to hear you say it. Tell me what you want,” he demanded, easing the pressure on Rattrap’s throat.  
  
After a deep, cool intake which nearly made his head spin, Rattrap answered, “Frag me, ya slagger - _now!_ \- Jack into me, for Primus’ sake.”  His voice was ragged and filled with static, but it was all Dinobot needed.  A wave of energy crashed into him as he plugged into Rattrap, swept him almost out of his processor.  It had been building in Rattrap with no where to go, and was now released into his circuits.  He gasped, head bowed with the shock of it.  Rattrap grabbed his helmet and yanked him down, kissed him hard.  They groaned into each other’s mouths, ventilated air like any intake might be their last.  “Come on,” Rattrap panted, “Give it to me.”  Dinobot happily obliged, creating a positive feedback loop between them.  The energy built between them until Rattrap screamed, arching off the ground as he hit overload.  The pleasure doubled over and sent Dinobot howling after him, lightning scattering off them both.  
  
The forest fell quiet at last.  Both bots crashed, tangled together.  As their systems cooled, they rebooted, slowly pulling themselves apart.    
  
“Are you damaged?” Dinobot asked, unsure if he had gone too far, been too rough.  
  
Rattrap shook his head, “Nah, I’m fine - just a splitting headache is all.”  
  
“My apologies. I did not mean -”  
  
“Don’t,” Rattrap interrupted.  The last thing he wanted was regrets.  “Don’t apologize.  Next time just... Ease up on the primary systems, ok?”  
  
“Next time?”  Dinobot wasn’t completely successful at masking his grin.  
  
Rattrap smirked back at him.  “This may have been an accident, but don’t worry - the next round’s on me, and I’ve got a plan.”  
  
\- End -  
  
  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Accidents Happen (On Purpose)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285039) by [Jade_Waters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Waters/pseuds/Jade_Waters)




End file.
